Titane's Tale
by Action is Eloquence
Summary: A nearly purebloood wolf seeks Balto
1. Chapter 1

The Wolf was tired as she walked through the artic tundra to get to North from where she was. The wolf was not a trueblood Wolf as she had Coyote and Dog blood in her, but it was so faint she considered herself all wolf. The Wolf would have fit ideally in this habitat had it not been for her tip of her tail. It was a faint Orange colour whereas the rest of her was a pure white colour. A pair of golden eyes peered out from the Wolf.

_Good Only a few more miles_

She was walking towards her destination, Nome Alaska.

In Nome presently, a collie called Karan watched a small boy playing with a fellow dog. He missed the times he had had with his previous owner, a girl who had died from the infamous Diphtheria Epidemic a year ago. Karan got up and decided to visit his friend, Nulla, an Irish setter cross.

"Have you heard? Y'know Tink went missing a few weeks back? He's been found…Dead. They say he's been attacked by a lynx or a Wolverine because he had mauling marks." Nulla was interrupted by a loud crash. Both Nulla and Karan were pulled outside to what appeared to be a scuffle.

A man was trying to catch a huge white dog with an Orange tip,

The man shouted,

"Give it back you vermin!"

The dog ran on faster, faster than any dog could, as fast as a blur, you could see it had stolen a piece of meat.

The do ran into a backstreet alley. It sat down, but before it could start to eat the meat,

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you. It's poisoned."

A lean dark grey dog appeared and said.

"How do you know that? It's anyone's meat." replied the dog as it faced the dog.

"That butcher, he poisons meat which is put out for scavengers. Obviously you're new, I can teach you about Nome, I'm Balto"

"I'm Titane" said the dog as it got up and stretched, "so Balto where do i start?"

Balto lead Titane out of the alley and showed her around Nome. She met each dog and was generally alright meeting them.

Later on in the evening, she said "Balto, I know you are not like other dogs. There is a beast that shares you"

Balto turned to her sighed "Yes, But i don't like talking about it"

"So the truth comes out by itself. You are _part Wolf_"

Balto leapt at her not knowing why but Titane was already running.. _Fast_


	2. Chapter 2

The day began frosty and cold and not just the weather.

The people eyed Titane suspiciously as if she would attack them at any notice.

Suddenly Titane was grabbed by the scruff of her neck and a collar was forced on her. A short-sighted man looked into her face and said,

"Let's win this race Titan"

Obviously the man thought that she was his racing dog. The man dragged her to the start line and stood and watched on the sidelines.

"Get your dogs at the start line" Boomed a voice.

Titane was confused so she asked the dog next to her, a friendly grey Husky what they had to do. The Husky explained everything.

BANG!

The Gun shot echoed.

Titane and the dogs started running.

Titane was not at the front of the top of the running dogs. But she hadn't used her full strength.

NOW!

Titane used her full running speed and was catching up fast.

Balto appeared out of a fence.

_Why was Titane running in the race?_

He asked as he struggled to keep his eyes on where she was. Titane was almost catching up with the leading dog.

Titane and the dog battled to keep the first place.

The dog slowed as the finish line approached. Titane called on her wolfblood to help her wolfblood to help her win the race. The dog slipped and Titane went on to win the race. Past the finish line as Titane was panting for breath, Balto ran up.

"That was the fastest thing I think I have ever seen. Are you sure you haven't done a_ race _before?" asked Balto curiously. Titane faced him.

"If I can outrun Elk on a charge I'm sure I can run a race like this".

At least Titane had a sense of humour.

Balto then showed concern,

"Last night what did you mean _Wolfblood_? Surely you're related to my dog side?"

Titane walked over to an alleyway that exited into the tundra.

"Am i? I wouldn't be so hasty if I were you."

With that Titane walked off out to the tundra, leaving Balto wondering.

Boris honked,

"I can't believe fully grown big dog come to Boris to ask get a collar off. What do you want?"

Titane said, "Please just get it off I need to get away"

Boris pulled off the collar.

"Thanks very much" said Titane

"So, where are you going?" Asked Boris.

Titane replied

"To my pack, they need help, but I can't bring myself to ask Balto to help me."

Boris waddled over to a pile of bric-a-brac and placed the collar on it. "I don't think I know you around here" he said as he stretched his back.

"I'm Titane the Wolf"

Boris overstretched and hurt his back

"Oygeboygy…Erm I think I'd better tell you something. Balto is part Wolf but you are Full Wolf…"

"Part Wolf" corrected Titane.

"You think if Balto comes your pack will be alright?"

"Tell him Aleu has sent me for him"

Then Titane turned and left.

Boris ran up to Titane and pulled her back by her tail, Feet digging into the snow.

"Aleu? No, it's impossible"

"Let go of my tail" growled Titane.

Boris let go and smiled a cheeky grin.

"I've really got to be going. Now if you please." Titane walked off.

Boris shouted,

"A dog runs away with badness, but a Wolf returns with good. Many cowards are braver."

Titane ran off to Bear Mountain.

Balto ran all over the town looking for Titane.

"Jenner have you seen Titane?" asked Balto as he found Jenner.

"Who's Titane?" asked a concerned Jenner. Balto looked at her

"The new dog in town. The white one with the orange tail."

Jenner shook her head.

"None yet, I haven't even met this Titane"

Boris crash-landed next to them.

"Balto I've been looking everywhere," Boris said as he picked himself up and shook snow off his wings.

"What's wrong Boris?" asked Balto concerned.  
"I had news from the dogs about Aleu. Follow me to the boat"

Boris led them to the Boat. Balto soon was searching in the ship. Jenner had now gone to fid out if any dogs had news of Aleu. Balto slunk under his blanket ready to give up the search, when he glanced over to Boris's Pile.

_Why was there a collar on the pile?_

Then it struck him, Titane _had _been wearing a collar earlier that day.

Balto walked over to the pile. The collar smelt of Leather and Wild dog smell. The collar was _Identical_!

Then he smelt a wild dog scent, a trail. Balto followed his nose and found a pawprint on the wood that was made of snow. As He jumped down to ground he found more pawprints in the snow.

_It was a trail!_


	3. Chapter 3

Titane was walking on Bear Mountain when a blizzard hit. She sheltered in a nearby cave to wait for the blizzard to pass. Balto and Boris encountered the same problem following her.

They had scare goon past the first trees when the Blizzard hit them.

"We need to get to cover!" Warned Balto, he knew how dangerous blizzards could be.

They sheltered in a tree's roots.

Titane and Balto waited at the same time each waiting for the Blizzard to ease.

The Blizzard lasted a few minutes, but it left enough snow to leave Titane trapped. She tried digging through it but when she dug too far through it got unstable and it collapsed, this process happened again and again until Titane gave up.

_Maybe Boris was right after all_.

"_T…y…t…a…n…e" _a voice echoed through the cave. Titane got up. The echo came again.

"_T…y…t…a…n…e"_

Titane walked to the echo. Every time she got closer the echo got louder. The echo was coming from inside the cave's depths. A narrow split from the rocks on either side formed a tunnel. Titane pushed herself through. It lead into a cavern which though dimly lit, you could see many jewels in the rough and Apatite stones.

Titane gazed up at the beautiful cave,

"_It's beautiful don't you think?" _a voice said

"Yes,.. Who's there?" growled Titane caught off guard.

A small wolverine like creature jumped off a rock.

"I'm Sable the sable. I protect these caves." The sable introduced.

"I know of no sables where I come from." Titane growled. Sable walked towards her and sat down in front of her. She spoke calmly as she said. "You mean where your ancestors are from? Ah. Your ancestors are not the so called Alaskan Wolves. The Humans I know love them better than your kin. Your family is from over the sea, in Russia. Your pack and my mother and father were in a travelling zoo. It was on a ship, which sunk on the outskirts of the sea. Your mother was not pureblood Wolf; she was a daughter of the wolf that had coyote and dog blood in her. I know this because I am your guide and our mothers were close friends."

Titane sat down.

"The pack you_ belong _to is an Alaskan pack and you are an European Wolf. They do not know of European Wolves. You need to know who you and who your friends are"


End file.
